<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of kebabs and condescension by lovebeyondmeasure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784124">of kebabs and condescension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure'>lovebeyondmeasure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Robin Ellacott Kicks Ass, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit,” he said. “Yeah, sounded better in my head.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Striketober 2020 Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of kebabs and condescension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's make "Robin Ellacott Kicks Ass" a tag, who's with me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strike noticed the time; nearly half-past 1, and they’d barely stopped for fresh cups of tea since getting in, nevermind non-biscuit-based sustenance. </p><p>“I’m for lunch,” he announced, “and if you can manage to set this aside long enough to join me, I’ll treat you to a kebab.”</p><p>Robin gave him a flat look. Strike considered, but was unable to discern the cause of her displeasure.</p><p>“Are you my grandda, treating me to a kebab if I’ll be a good girl?” Robin said finally.</p><p>“Shit,” he said. “Yeah, sounded better in my head. Sorry. Kebabs on me?”</p><p>“Much better. I accept.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>